Always Remember
by Tanith2011
Summary: With a heavy heart, Dan makes the most difficult decision in  his life...to leave Five'O.  A challenge Response Story  Warning: Character departure.


"**Always Remember"**

**Summary: **With a heavy heart, Dan makes the most difficult decision of his life…to leave Five'O.

**Characters: **Dan Williams/Steve McGarrett

**Genre: **Comfort/Friendship

**Ratings/Warnings: **K. No warnings.

Flipping through the mail he'd just received, Dan's eyes lingered on one in particular. An envelope addressed to him and stamped "_Confidential" _on the top left hand corner. He turned it over in his hands and searched for the sender's details. Nothing. _Could be junk mail. Could also be an official letter. Could be just wishful thinking? _In truth, a part of Dan had been waiting anxiously for an official document to arrive amongst his mail. Yet another part of his conscious self was hoping he would not receive such a letter. _Just open it will you! _Taking a deep breath, he sat on the edge of the sofa and using a letter opener he carefully slit the envelope open. He couldn't believe the effort it took for his trembling fingers to carefully pull out the official document tucked inside. Unfolding the pages, his eyes travelled down the cover-page. Hadn't he anticipated this, Dan thought. He peered at the dates as they leaped out off the page. _No, the timing is all wrong! How will I break the news to Steve so soon? How will he take it? _

_**A L O H A !**_

Dan was normally a morning person, but today he felt like he'd just walked out of a car wreck. Every muscle ached, even in places he never thought was possible. His neck was stiff and sore whilst his head pounded with a furious headache. He knew if he looked at the mirror, he'd see his bloodshot blue eyes staring back at him. _I know what I have to do. I'll tell him first thing in the morning before the others arrive. Not much of a plan!_

_**A L O H A !**_

The sun had well risen over the Iolani Palace, casting it in a radiant glow. Steve McGarrett stood on the lanai in appreciation, sipping his mug of black coffee. _A beautiful day it is! _Steve smiled for the first time in days having finally brought the smuggling case to a satisfying close. Justice was served and it felt good!

The unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching his office broke Steve out of his reverie. He recognized that sound anywhere. There he was, as he entered Steve's pristine office, Dan Williams.

"Morning Steve," the sandy haired detective smiled in greeting though Steve noticed the smile did not quite reach his azure gaze.

"Morning Danno," Steve stepped back into the office and he could now see clearly upon closer inspection that his second in command looked like he hadn't slept at all. In fact he could feel the troubled vibes bouncing off his kaikaina.

"Danno, is everything ok with your Aunt?" Dan had confided in Steve two weeks ago that his Aunt was diagnosed with a brain tumor. She had begun chemotherapy and her prognoses was that she had a fifty percent chance of beating the illness. Steve prayed that she hadn't taken a turn for the worse.

"Yeah. Yeah she's - she's a fighter. Steve there is something I need to tell you. I just - just don't know how or where to start," Dan knew it was coming out of the bag now. There was no delaying or backing out.

"What is it Danno? If you need some time off to go see her, please by all means go! Take as much time as you need," Steve walked around from behind his desk to stand closer to Dan.

"Steve. Aunt Clara will be undergoing surgery to remove the tumor next week. Doctors said there's a 90 percent chance she'll have partial or complete loss of her eyesight. I'm all she has Steve. Two weeks, a month, it's not going to be enough time to - to-" Dan's voice caught in his throat and he had to swallow to force the burning lump down. He turned his face away from his boss.

"Danno. Easy, easy," Steve placed a comforting hand his shoulder. He knew how much she meant to him. She had raised him to become the man he grew to be.

"Steve, I'm moving to New York. I've applied for a position with NYPD. I received the acceptance letter yesterday in the mail. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this before but I just didn't know how to tell you," Dan's voice cracked as the emotions he desperately tried to suppress inside him rose to the surface and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

"When?" Steve's eyes felt like they were on fire. His throat constricted and all he could manage was one word.

"I start Monday," Dan's gaze locked on to Steve's. The pain in McGarrett's blue eyes became unbearable for Dan but he didn't look away.

"That's three days. Danno once your Aunt - if you - there's always a place for you here," Steve's composure melted away.

"I won't be back Steve. Aunt Clara's going to need my help and I want to be there for her every step of the way. It's going to be a long road for recovery Steve. I've arranged for a carer to be there when I'm at work. Steve- " Dan's voice left him as he saw the tears trail down his best friend's face. The hurt and anguish twisted his insides and Dan felt his own eyes brimming with salty liquid.

"I know Danno. I guess I've known for a while now this would happen but I there was no way I was going to admit it! No way Danno. I love you. I love you like a brother and I always will," Steve's voice was barely audible as he tried to stop the tears from falling but to no avail.

"I'm sorry. I love you too kaikua'ana. Someday we'll see each other again, I promise Steve, I will never forget you!" Dan stepped forward and pulled Steve into a tight embrace.

"Yeah Danno, I'll always remember you. Always." Steve closed his eyes and held on to Dan not wanting to ever let him go but he knew he must.

The two _brothers_ broke away and stood facing each other in a new light. They smiled in unison but it was a smile filled with sadness as they said their final unspoken goodbyes.

**PAU**


End file.
